A YuGiOh! Summer Vacation
by Kaiba's Lil Kitten
Summary: Its summer time and the Yugioh gang and I go on a world tour! Mischevious acts, wackiness, and torturous havoc upon the characters. PG13 for mild cussing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't not own yugioh or any of its characters, even though I wish I did…. T.T But I do own my OC character! Which is me!

-----------------------------------------------

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Summer Vacation**

**Written By: **Katherine Reed

**Chapter 1: **To The Airport

(mild cursing)

-----------------------------------------------

Katherine: yeah!!!! I decided to do a world tour story with the yugioh characters!!!!

Yami: BOO!!!!

Katherine: ((throws an empty soda can at Yami's head)) ok! Heres the plot thingie! Me and the Yugioh gang are son summber break!!!! Now we decided to go on a world tour trip thingie and right now, were getting ready to go to the airport ;D ok! Oh! And if I seem mean towards any character , I don't really mean it! I love them all, I just love torturing them more…

Also, the stuff in parenthesis (( blah blah )) is telling what the characters are doing :P Please dont blame me for the weirdness of the characters. I know they may seem out of place, but hey! Oh well....

-----------------------------------------------

Yugi: ((runs out of the Game Shop holding a little bag of Frito Lays chips)) Im ready!!!

Ryou: Yugi, were going to travel around the world! Where are your suitcases and stuff?

Yami: ((stumbles out the door holding 5 suit cases.)) Yugi! DAMNIT! Come and hold your own stuff!

Yugi: ((pouts)) Yami! Im holding the food!

Kaiba: We put you in charge of the food and THAT'S what you bring?

Katherine: ((pokes Kaiba in the shoulder)) Seto don't worry!!!!!!............. we could always use your money for food!

Kaiba: my money?

Joey: Alright! We've got everything we need and everyones here, righ'?

Kaiba, Katherine, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Yami and Yugi: right!

Katherine: (( looks around hey)) … ummm. How are we going to the airport?

Yugi: Ill go call a taxi! ((runs inside the game shop and runs in the kitchen followed by Yami))

While everyone was looking inside the Game shop and staring at Yugi as he tried to reach the phone from the wall but was a foot away from his grasp, 2 limos pulled up to the curve.

Kaiba: ((yelling at the limo drivers)) Its about time you got here! Im freezing my ass off out here!

Limo drivers: But sir… its summer.

Kaiba: Don't tell me what day it is! Now put these bags into the limos!

Limo drivers: yes sir!

Tea: Wow! :D I get to ride a limo!!!

Kaiba: Im not sitting in the same limo with any barbarians or meatheads! Keep that in mind ((looks over at Bakura and Joey and Tristan))

Bakura: bar…barians ?

Katherine: ok! Heres how it is, Me, Seto, BAKURA and Ryou will ride the first limo. Joey, Tristan, Mai and Tea get the second limo!

Kaiba: I said I wasn't sitting wi-!

Katherine: ((shoves Kaiba in the limo)) Just get in! You to also! ((points at Ryou and Bakura))

Ryou: Bakura, do you have your medicine?

Bakura: ((grumbles something about constipation medicine and climbs in the limo))

**-In 2nd limo-**

Joey: Allright! We got our own limo!!!!!!! ((turns the radio on at max volume))

Tristan: ((starts singing along with the music)) CAROLINE! ALL THE GUYS WOULD SAY SHES MIGHTY FINE!

Joey: ((echo)) MIGHTY FINE! BUT MIGHTY FINE ONLY GOT YOU SOMEWHERE HALF THE TIME

Mai: ¬¬' What in the world is wrong with you guys…

Tea: God! I cant take this! This is going to be a long ride…..

**-Back at Turtle Game Shop-**

Yugi: ((gives up reaching for the phone)) Stupid phone! I guess were just going to walk there

Yami: Ill go tell the others ((looks out the door and realizes no one is out there)) Hey Yugi…. They left without us!!!!!!!!

Yugi: WHAT?!?!?!?

Yami: You heard me! I said they left without us!!!

Yugi: :[ ((starts crying)) HOW COULD THEY????? OH! Wait!!! We can still get to the airport! Follow me and bring the bags!

Yami: ugh……… ((lifts the bags onto his back and follows Yugi to the back)) What, do you have a car or something???

Yugi: ((runs up to something covered in a blanket)) No! I have this!

Yami: A motorcycle? Yugi, your grandfather lets you have this thing? You cant even reach the handles!

Yugi: Its not a motorcycle, but its close to one! ((pulls blanket off to reveal a small little bright purple tricycle with a cute little silver bell)) Tada! Now grab some string and meet me out front! ((grabs tricycle and runs outside))

Yami: oO ((grabs rope and runs after Yugi))

Yugi: ok! Tie the suitcases up to my bike! Then we will be ready to go!

Yami: If you say so … ((ties the suitcases up to the bike and hops on)) let's go yugi!

Yugi: ((hops on the tricycle and starts peddling but has trouble moving because of the suitcases dragging behind the bike))

Tricycle: SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

**-In 1st limo-**

Katherine: Do you have a feeling we're forgetting something?

Ryou: ((thinks for a moment)) hmmm….. Oh! We forgot to buy sodas before we left…

Bakura: Your right. Im thirsty! Stop at that damn fart-station or whatever you call it and buy me a drink!

Kaiba: Its called a GAS station you moron and I not wasting my money on you! Don't you have money???

Bakura: ((reaches into his pocket and pulls out 3 rubber bands and a couple of toothpicks))

Kaiba: why do you have rubber bands???

Bakura: For this! ((grabs a rubber band and flings it in Seto's eye))

Kaiba: OOWWWWWWW!!!

Katherine: Would you two shut-up and behave yourselves?! Your acting like a bunch of little kids, and how long do we have till we reach the airport?

Ryou: ((looks down at his watch)) Well, its all the way downtown so we should get there in about 1 and a half hour judging by the traffic… I wonder how the others are doing…

**-In 2nd limo-**

Joey and Tristan: With a taste of your lips Im on a ride!!! YOUR TOXIC IM SLIPIN UNDER!

Mai: ((is trying to ignore Joey and Tristan)) Its starting to get hot and stuffy in here! Turn on the AC!

Tristan: ((hands Mai a Tic-Tac)) Maybe its just your breath…

Mai: ((slaps Tristan))

Tea: ((turns up the AC to the max and breaks the handle off)) oops!!

(Starts getting really, really , REALLY cold really fast)

Tristan: Hey! Turn off the AC!!! Its freezing!

Tea: ((looks down at the broken AC and starts crying))

-**1 Hour and 45 mins later-**

Ryou opened his eyes and looked out the window and recognized the big white building the limo was coming to a stop in front of.

Ryou: ((shoves Bakura off his shoulder and wakes everyone else up)) You guys! Were at the airport!

Bakura: How dare you shove me! ((knocks Ryou's head into the window))

Kaiba: ((stirs)) huh….?

Katherine: ((is asleep and drooling on Bakura's lap)) If you die… I'll kill you………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bakura: NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME! ((pushes Katherine onto the floor and looks down at his pants where there was a big wet spot))

Katherine: IM UP!!! ((looks out the window)) were here!!!!! ((opens the limo door)) LET ME OUT!!!!!

Everyone got out of the stuffy limo and pulled their luggage out of the trunk. As for limo numba 2, everyone was freezing cold and Joey ended up jumping through the window instead of trying to fight with Mai, Joey, and Tea who were trying to get out of the door at the same time. The gang walked inside of the hotel and went and started searching for their terminal.

Tea: ((recovering from the cold)) h-h-hey… where are we going t-t-to???

Katherine: were first going to France! ((looks at the tickets)) Funny, theres 9 tickets and only…..

Joey: Hey! We forgot Yugi and Yami back at the Game Shop!!!

Kaiba: Forget them! Lets just go! If their smart enough, they'll come and meet us here ((marches off searching for the right terminal with the plane leaving for France ))

After searching the whole 5 story airport, the gang comes upon their destination. And too their surprise…

Yugi: ((panting)) What kept you guys?!?!?!?

Yami: We were here like 45 minutes ago!

Everyone other than Yami and Yugi: O.o

Tristan: How did you get here before us????????

Yugi: ((points over to Marik who is walking back from the food court)) He had a red convertible and he offered us a ride! Hes coming with us!

To our bigger surprise right when Marik walked up to everyone, everyone almost puked by the most beautiful site they had ever seen. Marik was wearing a very TIGHT BRIGHT (capitalized for emphasis) pair of vomit green SHORT shorts. Oh dear GOD….

Marik: Hey you guys! ((drops a napkin behind him and bends down to get it))

Mai: MARIK! PLEASE STOP!

Marik: ((gets up)) what?

Kaiba: walks back from the desk Hey! Our flight isn't supposed to leave until tomorrow at 3 pm! ((spots marik)) O.O!

Katherine: ((Is still shocked about Marik)) ... Oh! ....Tomorrow????? Joey, I thought you said our flight was today???????

Joey: I thought that too. ((looks over at Tea)) Why did you tell me the flight was today?????

Tea: I didn-

Ryou: Just be quiet everyone! Lets just enjoy our stay here and wait till tomorrow!

Yami: But what if the airport closes, what do we do then?

Mai: ((looks around and sees that there are no camera's or security guards)) Talk about safety... Well, we could just spend the night here! I mean, it has to be better that being stuck in a limo that seemed like Antarctica.

Katherine: I guess so….. but Im hungry now…..

Yugi: I want pizza!!! PIZZA!!!!!!!! ((points to the pizza restaurant and starts hopping up and down))

Yugi and the gang reached into their pockets and pulled out lint and as for Yami, hair gell……

Tristan: I don't have any money!!! T.T Im gonna starve!!!!!

Everyone: ((looks at Marik))

Marik: What? I stole this…. ((looks at his chilli fries))

Everyone: ((Looks at Kaiba))

Kaiba: :[ ((wasn't paying attention)) what do you want me to do about it???

Joey: We know your rich! Give us your credit card!!!!!

Bakura: ((jumps Kaiba and snatches his credit cards from him and run towards the pizza restaurant followed by everyone else))

Kaiba: Give that BACK!!!!!!

**-At the restaurant-**

Boy behind the counter (bbtc): Welcome to Pizza Restaurant, may I take your order?

Yami: Yeah, I would like 5 large pizzas with every topping with EXTRA anchovies! And make sure to put extra cheese! And give us some fries too!

BBTC: Anchovies??? ((sounds shocked))

Yami: YEAH?!?!? …SO?

BBTC: …. Right. Yes sir. That will be $98.45.

Bakura: ((hands him the card)) Just put it on my card mortal

BBTC: ((looks at the card.)) Sorry, but this isn't your card…. It says KaibaCorp and the owner of KaibaCorp is...

Kaiba: ME! NOW SHUT-UP AND RUN THE DAMN CARD AND GIVE US OUR PIZZA!!!!!!!! IM HUNGRY TOO YOU KNOW!

BBTC: ((shakes)) would you like fries with that????

Yami: I just said give us some fries!!!!!!! Where's our pizza??????

BBTC: ((hands Yami the 5 large pizzas)) There you go ma'am. And here is your fries!!!

Yami: ((goes to a table and places the pizzas down and opens the box and stares at them)) HEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! ((runs up to the counter and grabs BBTC by the collar)) I ASKED FOR EXTRA CHEESE ON MY PIZZA AND THERE ISNT ANY!!!! I WANT MY MONEY BACK YOU FOOL!!!!!

BBTC: Sorry, no refunds

Yami: LISTEN! DO YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING? HES COOKING PIZZA WITH EXTRA CHEESE ON IT BACK THERE AND I DIDN'T GET ONE! NOW ILL ASK YOU AGAIN! GIVE ME MY MONEY!!!!!!

BBTC: Sorry, the Rock doesn't work here.

**-At the table-**

Tristan and Joey: ((wolfing down the pizza))

Tea: ((looks over at Yami who is slapping BBTC to death)) What is Yami doing over there?

Katherine: ((looks over)) who knows! Lets just eat!

**-At the ****Pizza****Restaurant-**

Yami: ((slapping BBTC)) GIVE (slap) ME (slap) MY (slap) MONEY!!!!!!!!

BBTC: OK! OK! HERE!!!!!!!! ((hands Yami $100.00)) JUST TAKE IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!! ((runs off crying))

Yami: That was easy……….. ((stuffs money into his pocket and walks back to the table)) Boy am I hungry….

Joey: ((burps)) Sorry bud! We just ate all the pizza!!!

Yami: YOU!!!!!!! ((starts chasing Joey, screaming things in another language))

Katherine: Hey, you know…. I think the airport is about to close ((looks around and no one is present))

Kaiba: its 5:00 they shouldnt close now... ((lights in the airport cut off but you can still see cause of the windows))

Everyone: O.O!!!

Yugi: so were going to spend the night here right???? Well…. ((runs up to some chairs)) I claim this as my bed!

Everyone else: goes and wanders off, claiming their beds

**-2 hours later-**

Alright. So everyone is staying at the airport over night……..hehehe and no one has nothing to do. Outside the sky starts to fade away and turns to a pleasant purple. So with nothing to do, Marik comes up with the idea to play a little game of Truth or Dare…..

Marik: ((tries to sit down on the floor but his shorts keep riding up his butt)) Shit! Ill just stand! Anyways, since we have nothing to do, why don't we all play truth or dare???

Katherine: Im in!

Everyone: alright!

Bakura: Ill go first…..I choose you pharaoh. I dare you to run around this entire floor of the airport in you underwear singing the little tea cup song.

Yami: No!!!

Katherine: too bad! It's a dare and plus, no one is here….

Yami: ((pulls off his clothes to reveal a pair of pink flattering Barney boxers))

Joey: pink Barney boxers?????

Yami: They used to be white! Shut-up! It was Yugi's turn to was the clothes and he didn't separate the colors form the whites like his Grampa said to!

Yugi: PINK IS THE NEW WHITE BABY! YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR YOU BETTER FASHION SENSE!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Mai: Just shut-up and do your dare so we can continue!

Yami: Fine.... ((runs off into the darkness of the airport)) _sighs_ _I'm a little tea pot short and stout…._

_To be continued……_

-----------------------------------------------

Katherine: sighs Another fic I wanted to write!!!!! Plz RR and no flames plz! Bye!


End file.
